Some wireless communication systems include a transmit-receive switch, hereinafter referred to as a TR switch, to transmit and receive signals using the same antenna. Examples of such wireless communications include magnetic field based communication systems (also referred to herein as inductive communication systems) having a single inductive coil. In a transmit mode, the inductive coil is energized to transmit a signal through a resulting time-varying magnetic field. In a receive mode, the inductive coil induces a voltage when in the presence of a time-varying magnetic field that is representative of a signal contained in the field.
The frequency of the time-varying magnetic field for a transmitted signal corresponds with the resonant frequency of the transmitting circuit. A strong signal is transmitted from the antenna by energizing the coil with a large current at the resonant frequency. The receiving circuit has a resonant frequency that corresponds to the frequency of the time-varying magnetic field that contains the signal to be received. It is desired to minimize degradation of the received signal induced in the coil before it is amplified for signal processing circuitry.
It is desired to enhance the ability of wireless communication systems, such as wireless hearing aids, to efficiently transmit and receive signals. Additionally, it is desired to reduce the cost and physical size of the system by reducing the number of components in the wireless communication system.
There is a need in the art to provide wireless communication systems with a TR switch that improves the ability to efficiently transmit and receive signals using a single antenna.